User blog:Jointplan/How to Use Keywords in Search Engine Optimization EFFECTIVELY
Search engine optimization or SEO involves a lot of concepts – one of the most important is the concepts behind keywords. These words basically describe the content of a web page and are used to form a part of a web page's metadata and and help search engines, particularly Google, match a page with an appropriate search query. Back in the day, keywords were spammed in order to increase search engine rankings, prompting search engines like Google, Bing and Yahoo to alter their algorithms to produce less spammy search results. Their effects in determining rankings have been greatly reduced – but still they are as important as the content inside a website. Nowadays, how can you use keywords in SEO in an effective manner? Step 1 The first step in using keywords is to find out the ones you should use, whether you're writing content for your on or off site content. Having said that, pick ones that are associated to your business or your website. Let's say that you're in the business of selling cheap and authentic football kits in the United Kingdom. The appropriate keywords would be the following: *Cheap football kits *Cheap football search *Discount football kits *Junior football kits However, be sure that your chosen keywords actually deliver your on-site content and that you actually sell the items stated on your keywords. Step 2 The second step is to do KEYWORD RESEARCH. How? Well, use Google's Keyword Planner tool to help you search for the right keywords! It allows you to see how many people search for a particular keyword, and if the keyword is also used by the competition. Let's say that you're in the business of selling and delivering all sorts of beef in the United Kingdom, and the keyword planner shows the following: Sure to use the keywords listed on the image, especially the ones with medium and low competition with high traffic. Step 3 The third step is to place them on your website. However, quality content needs to come with it. Why? Well, if you will purely place keywords on a web page, it will count as spam and you will end up being penalized (and your rankings demoted) rather than see improvements. What makes content high quality? *'Low keyword density' – placing “wagyu beef uk” in every sentence is keyword stuffing, which in turn is a black hat SEO practice. Keywords are there for emphasis and for giving users an idea of what your website is all about – blend it with the other pieces of content. *'In-depth, with correct grammar and impeccable writing style. ' *'Able to inform users and visitors', especially about things that they need to learn about your website, business and the products that you sell. *'Organized and structured for users'. No long paragraphs, only short ones along with bulleted lists. Insert your keywords into your content naturally, as if they are part of the sentence. Also remember that search engines like Google love quality content, so be sure to write straightforward, clear and concise manner! Category:Blog posts